116940-please-do-not-decrease-illium-transmat-to-30minutes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Remember to add the RNG really high so there is only like a 4% of using the right additives to proc it. TO be honest if your home transmat is your main city it is not an issue having the 18 or 24 hour port back to home city IMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Taxi drivers? Don't get me stahted! ^_^ | |} ---- ---- Who cares about the scientist portal? Now you have a personal 3rd option. There is no reason the illium transmat isn't the same as the others. Literally 0 reason for it. | |} ---- I care about it. Why not just remove all paths altogether and give everyone all their abilities? There are only two reasons to drop this CD to 30 mins. Literally 2 reasons for it: Laziness and inability to plan. | |} ---- ---- No, there's no reason it's 24hrs to begin with. | |} ---- You're stating that like it's a fact. Are you absolutely sure that when Carbine decided on 24 hours, they couldn't justify it? You reckon they just rolled a dice or something? I'm 100% positive that you are wrong, and that when Carbine decided on 24 hours, they had reasons for that decision. Given that everyone *has* a 30 minute transmat, if you want to get to your city every 30 minutes, you can set your transmat there. With housing plugs and some neighbours, we all actually have a 30 minute CD on a transmat to pretty much anywhere. Sure it's a couple of clicks more, and there's effort in acquiring neighbours with active plugs or maintaining your own, but we're not that lazy are we? Well, I'm not. When I got the 24hr dedicated city one, I thought it was a great idea, as very occasionally, you can get stuck somewhere (Grimvault/Blighthaven typically), and could use a quick ride back. I would support a reduction in time, to maybe 16 or 20 hours. That would effectively leave it still as a 1-day cooldown. Like when Blizz reduced the daily tradeskill CDs to 20 hours. With 24 hours, some days you might use it at the end of a late session, and then it isn't available at all the following day. I don't think that was the intention of the 24 hour timer. | |} ---- ---- ---- I honestly cannot tell if you're trolling. First off, do not compare anything to WoW. WildStar is its own separate entity and has no affiliation with Blizzard or Activision, the two are separate, keep them that way. Secondly no one has a 30 minute transmat anywhere. 20 minutes to your terminal location, 20 minutes to house, 20 minutes to Warplot, 24 hours to illium (1440 minutes based on the tooltip). Thirdly, I shouldn't have to have a dedicated plug on my house just to do something I supposedly unlocked at level 10 or 12 or 14 or whatever it is. I will agree that is does make other means less useful, but it still doesn't make them useless. I use my portal every 60 minutes before using anything else because it's a quick way to hop around places. My transmat terminal is Blighthaven and my alt has grimvault and farside biomes on his plot. I can get anywhere I need in under 3 minutes almost anytime I want, but that's not the issue. The issue is that most people tend to congregate in the capital city as it contains banks, AH/CX, various vendors (PvP, renown, crafting, EG), contains the worlds only engraving station, and has transports to all far-away lands. 24 hours wouldn't be so bad if the necessity to be in the capital city didn't exist, but seeing as it does 24 is too long. Which I'm sure is the reason behind the change. | |} ---- If the taxi driver was Australian... it would start by telling you stories about people doing runners on them, yet always leaving their purse with lots of money in the cab. Also shouldn't the taxi rider charge at the end of the drive and then you be given the option to provide a tip? That being said the taxi drivers in Panderia are ATROCIOUS. | |} ---- I agree. While I don't know what that reason was, I'd bet it was generally similar to the reason they designed itemization, runes, and attunement the way that they did. Personally, I lump those reasons together in a broad category called "design flaw in which annoying inconvenience is mislabeled as hardcore". But you're welcome to view it as wisdom handed down from the masters and call people "lazy" if they don't like the 24 hour CD. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ----